Of Peace Treaties and Arranged Marriages
by ElvenPrincessOfNarnia -Kate
Summary: In order to secure a treaty between Asgard and Narnia, King Peter arranges a marriage with the youngest Asgardian prince and his sister Susan. Unfortunately, both are in love with another. Will true love win, or will they sacrifice their love for the good of their kingdoms? Loki/Susan or Susan/Caspian and Loki/Sigyn?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Then again, in fanfiction, when ****_do_**** you truly own something...?)**

**The story takes place during the reign of King Caspian X. The Pevensies did not return to England in this version.**

**Peter is 20, Susan is 19, Edmund is 16, and Lucy is 13 1/2. Caspian is 21. Loki is the human equivalent of 23. Thor is the human equivalent of 25. **

* * *

><p>"You did <em>WHAT<em>, Peter?" Susan screamed at her brother. The victim of her screaming cowered before the "gentle" queen. Susan brandished a library book in her hand and looked as if she were about to use it on his head.

"Relax, Su." Peter mumbled, trying to put a bright face on the matter. "It's not like it's actually going to come out to something."

Susan sighed. Ever since Caspian had become king of Narnia, the Pevensies had been deeply involved in the politics of their former kingdom alongside the new ruler. Susan and Caspian had even started developing a "thing" for each other. Incidentally, that was one of the reasons why they had stayed in Narnia, instead of returning home to England.

"I am _not_ marrying a spoiled Asgardian prince, Peter William Pevensie!" Susan stormed. "I don't even know him!"

"There was another option." Peter broke in timidly.

Susan glared at him. "Spit it out."

Peter glanced nervously at her. Sometimes, Susan made him nervous with her violent outbursts. Then again, he mused, he probably deserved it with all his "diplomatic" plans for peace by using her as a bargaining chip...

"Peter."

Peter snapped back to reality. "Uh, the other option was marrying Lucy off."

Lucy popped her head out from under a nearby desk where she had been eavesdropping on her siblings' arguments.

"Absolutely not." Lucy stated firmly, and then retreated back under the desk.

Edmund snickered behind the library curtains.

"I heard that." Susan snapped, swinging her head around to glare at him. Edmund reluctantly left his hiding place and flopped into a nearby chair. Lucy did the same.

Peter suddenly brightened. "There was _another_ option!"

The girls rolled their eyes.

"This involves Edmund, doesn't it?" Edmund joked.

To his surprise, Peter flushed and stammered, "Actually, yes."

The girls rolled their eyes at Edmund's look of pure terror.

"Are there any _other_ options than marrying one of your siblings off to a complete stranger from a distant land or different planet?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, _Peter_ could always marry one of the eligible girls." Susan smirked. Peter flushed again.

"I'm _sure_ there would be plenty of girls willing to marry the Narnian king." Caspian teased as he walked into the room. He stopped, frowned, and rethought his statement. "I meant you. Not me."

By this time, Edmund was rolling on the floor from laughter at Caspian's words. Caspian sent him a death glare and stuck out his tongue. Suddenly, Edmund grabbed a pillow from a nearby couch and threw it at Peter's head.

"Pillow fight!" he shouted, and the game was on. Everyone grabbed pillows. Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Caspian teamed up against Peter and began mercilessly battering him with cushions.

"Stop! Stop!" Peter gasped, between laughs. Instead of stopping, the beatings became worse until Peter grabbed a pillow and began attempting to defend himself _and_ sword fight everyone else with his pillow.

In between peals of laughter, Susan grabbed Peter and began tickling him. Everyone else stopped the pillow fight and joined in the tickle fight.

Lucy chortled happily. "We haven't done this in _so_ long. We should do it more often!"

"No thanks." Peter replied, trying to escape his siblings' and friend's tickling hands.

After more laughter, the room turned serious again.

"We still have the problem of _Peter_ promising me to the youngest Asgardian prince in marriage." Susan huffed, looking like she was about to shoot Peter.

"So _that's_ what the whole argument was about." Edmund burst out. Everyone else stared at him. "What? I like listening to Su and Pete argue."

Lucy giggled. Susan glared and smacked him over the head with a pillow.

"Ow." Edmund growled, shooting a death-glare at her.

Caspian stared open-mouthed at Peter, his eyes wide with disbelief. He felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He reached into his pocket and drew out a small velvet box.

"What's that?" Lucy asked, peeping over his shoulder.

Caspian slowly opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring set in white gold.

"Oh." Susan's eyes filled with tears as she saw the ring.

Peter looked guiltily from the ring to Caspian to Susan. He had _no_ idea that Caspian had been so interested in Susan.

"I was going to ask you to marry me, Susan." Caspian choked out, his throat constricted by tears. "But I suppose that isn't an option right now."


End file.
